Tsubasa Yoshitaka/Relations
These are the relationships of Tsubasa. Family Relations Sasayan Yoshitaka (Father) Tsubasa thinks of his father as a strict and conservative man who only considered himself before others. Although so, he has good relationship with his father and is respectful towards him. Natsume Yoshitaka (Mother) Although Tsubasa keep a distance to his mother, she still loved and care for him through and through. She taught him life lessons and academic subjects; she'd feed his worth with praise.Tsubasa always reminisce about her wise words and affection. Romantic Relations Arisue Tsukiko His first impression of Arisue was her rather strange behavior. Initially, Tsubasa pretends to be on good conditions with Arisue just to agitate Masato, but this eventually develops into sincere affection. He does not really understand why he would fall for a girl like her, considering all her distasteful traits and tries to conceal his true feelings. He subconsciously takes care of Arisue as well, but is afraid to break her apart form Masato as he believes she will get hurt. Currently, they mutually remain friends, as Arisue is not yet aware of Tsubasa's feelings towards her. Friendly Relations Satoru Tsukiko A recurring joke is Tsubasa actually thinks he is Arisue's boyfriend in the first few encounters because they seem close to each other and the fact that Arisue refers to him as "Sato" casually without honorifics. He then of course was relieved to know the truth that they're siblings, but still felt awkward for a long time. After that, they still remain a mutual friendship. Setsuko Kawashima Tsubasa initially believes that Setsuko, due to his appearance and mannerisms, to be female, and on more than one occasion. Even until now, although they started to get along as friends, he occasionally still has to remind himself that Setsuko is indeed a male and stop showing affection towards him. Neutral Relations Kiyomi Shimamura Tsubasa first met Kiyomi because they were in the same club, and she was also one of the girls that Tsubasa tried to flirt with ''(Editor's note: notice the past tense). ''Of course, he eventually gave up that fact quickly as he realized her true Fujoshi self by an accident by bumping into her fanfictions about him being paired up by someone else. They still talk to each other during clubs, but he tries to keep his distance between them. Negative Relations Masato Tadashi Tsubasa is jealous of Masato's popularity and always seem to pick on him because of it. He shows hatred for his infamous obliviousness, and the hate for him got to its peak when he is aware of Arisue's crush on him. For now, he labels Masato as his rival and compete against him for various things from normal tests to Arisue's affection. Wakako Katsumi His hate for her is equal to his hate towards Masato, perhaps even more. Tsubasa and Wakako always get into fights for everything possible, and they really like to pick on each other for the smallest things. Wakako always say there's no chance between him and Arisue, and even try everything to keep their distance, which makes him mad. However, notably, Tsubasa had never won a physical fight against her despite having a taller built than her. Orochi Nobuyuki Tsubasa can consider showing more annoyance than hatred towards him. He is awfully creeped out by his behavior, and about the fact that he has a crush on him disgust him, as Tsubasa is extremely homophobic. However, there are some slight hints that Tsubasa might be starting to warm up at him, but he still denies it and call him a "gay creep".Category:Relationships